Pardonner et Oublier
by hufflepuffs anonymous
Summary: Embarrés dans la bibliothèque une nuit avec un certain blond, Hermione reçoit des bons conseils au sujet de son petit-ami: "C'est simple, romps avec lui." Et avec ces simples mots dit dans le silence d'une bibliothèque vide, tout va changer pour Hermione Granger.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Okay voilà le début de mon fanfic français. Désolée aux francophones pour la grammaire atroce ; je ne suis pas francophone et ceci est pour pratiquer mon français tout en m'amusant. Cela dit, dites-moi si j'ai des erreurs (gros ou petits) dans mon français parce que c'est comme ça qu'on apprend. Aussi, mon français est d'un part français standard, d'un autre québécois, donc désolé si les mots/expressions viennent des deux dialects. Et s'il y a quelqu'un qui veut être un BETA tant mieux :)  
Ce fanfiction va être seulement 5 or 6 chapitres, peut-être moins car écrire en français est bien fatiguant pour moi. Comme avec mes autres fanfics, je ne répond qu'aux reviews signés pour éviter des notes d'auteure longues. Tous les reviews sont le bienvenue et je vais les tous lire, mais sâchez que je ne répondrai pas à tous.

J'espère que ceci vous plaît!

* * *

Chapitre 1

Hermione Granger se trouvait, d'après ses habitudes, dans la bibliothèque du Ministère de la magie. Elle s'asseyait tranquillement en tailleur, ses chaussures par terre, sur un fauteuil rouge foncé dans un coin oublié et ténébreux de la bibliothèque, lisant un grand livre vert à l'aide d'une lampe dorée. Ses cheveux frisés étaient serrés sur sa tête de façon désordonnée, quelques boucles qu'elle eut manquées pendaient contre sa nuque pâle. Elle portait des vieux jeans bleus appariés avec un très vieux pull de la part de Molly Weasley. Son sac à main demeurait par terre, débordant de livres, de plumes et de casse-croûtes. Elle émit un long soupir en fermant le livre bruyamment, ne pas avoir trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait là-dedans. Elle plaça le livre sur la petite table à côté de la lampe et ferma ses yeux, massant ses tempes doucement dans le silence total de la bibliothèque désertée.

Il était déjà tard, et à strictement parler, la bibliothèque était fermée depuis une heure, mais grâce au fait qu'elle était Hermione Granger, héroïne de la Guerre, la sorcière la plus intelligente de son âge, elle avait une clé spéciale qui la donnait accès à la bibliothèque à tout moment où elle avait envie d'y aller. Ainsi, elle était merveilleusement seule, profitant d'une paix rare à la fin d'une longue journée et même plus longue semaine. C'était pour cette raison que quand une personne en face d'elle s'éclaircit la voix, rompant le silence total, le cœur d'Hermione s'arrêta pour un instant pendant que ses yeux s'ouvrirent violemment et elle sursauta. Sa surprise était encore renforcée en voyant qui était là devant elle. Son cœur se mit à battre encore et elle reprit ses sens. Elle regarda l'homme habillé en quatre épingles en face d'elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Bonsoir », dit-il doucement.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'installes en face de moi ? Et par quel moyen es-tu entré dans la bibliothèque, c'est fermé, » répondit-elle froidement, se rappelant que, malgré sa voix douce et accueillante ainsi que ses cheveux blonds lisses, il n'était qu'un brute se déguisant comme un gentleman.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je n'ai dit que bonsoir et tu m'attaques déjà. » Sa voix, jadis douce, devint plus brusque après son évident offense à sa présence.

« Réponds à la question. Tu n'es pas censé d'être dans la bibliothèque après les heures d'ouverture, » rétorqua-t-elle, fâchée qu'il envahisse son coin privé.

« Je t'ai vue et j'ai décidé de dire bonsoir, comme un gentleman, ce qui est apparemment une crime. »

Hermione roula les yeux et ramassa son livre massif, le jetant dans son sac plein avant de se mettre debout, sac pesant sur son épaule. « Dans ce cas, bonsoir Malefoy, » dit-elle en marchant vers les portes. Elle aurait dû savoir qu'il ne la laissa pas partir si facilement. « J'ai dit bonsoir, » lança-t-elle au blond qui marchait à côté d'elle comme si de rien n'était.

« Je t'ai bien entendue. »

« Mais pourquoi tu me suis ? »

« Peut-être que t'as oublié, mais il n'y a qu'une sortie de la bibliothèque ma chère, donc, il faut que je prenne la même route que toi et, comme tu viens de me dire, la bibliothèque est fermée et moi, j'ai pas l'autorité d'être ici. »

« M-mais…toi… » balbutia-t-elle intelligemment. Heureusement, ils se rapprochèrent des grandes portes en chêne et elle n'avait pas besoin de formuler une vraie réponse.

« Mais, il faut que tu saches la raison pour laquelle je suis toujours dans la bibliothèque. »

Hermione souffla. « Maintenant tu veux me le dire ? Dommage. » Elle attrapa le bouton doré pétillant de la porte et tenta de haler ouvrir la porte. Elle eut beau essayer d'ouvrir la porte, mais elle restait figée fermée. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a maintenant ? » elle grogna.

« Je t'ai dit qu'il fallait que tu saches la raison pour laquelle je suis encore dans la bibliothèque, » dit Drago derrière elle.

Hermione lui fit face. Malefoy avait un sourire énervant sur son visage blême et pointu, ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon habillé noir. En fait, il faisait une image attirante ; grand, mince, légèrement musclé, cheveux blonds, angéliques et coiffés parfaitement, grand sourire aux lèvres… De plus en plus, quand elle le voyait dans les couloirs du Ministère, ou bien dans la cafétéria—et une fois dans une épicerie moldue ! (elle se demandait toujours pourquoi il était là)—elle trouvait que c'était un bel homme. _Mais non! Il n'est pas beau. Ça c'est Drago Malefoy_! Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle le regardait pour plusieurs moments sans rien dire et elle se mit à balbutier de nouveau. Encore. La sorcière la plus intelligente de son âge rendue stupide par nul autre que Drago Malefoy.

Drago lui lança un regard confus. « On est embarré dans la bibliothèque, » dit-il d'un air quelque peu inquiet, probablement à cause du comportement bizarre d'Hermione. « C'est pour cette raison que je t'ai salué tantôt. Pour te dire qu'on ne peut pas sortir. Mais, tu m'as attaqué avant que je puisse te dire quoi que ce soit. »

Hermione le regarda bouche bée. « Je vois… »

« En fait, quand je t'ai vue j'espérais que tu aurais un moyen pour sortir d'ici, mais apparemment que non. »

« Embarré ? » demanda-t-elle faiblement. « Mais c'est pas possible, la bibliothèque ne peut pas être verrouillée de l'intérieur. Je sais, je suis toujours là après les heures d'ouverture et je sors sans problème… »

« Évidemment, c'est possible, » répondit-il, mais Hermione l'ignorait, pensant à un moyen pour quitter la bibliothèque qui pouvait se passer comme une deuxième maison pour elle. Mais, encore, Drago avait raison, il n'y avait qu'une entrée et c'était bien fermé. « J'ai déjà essayé la magie, mais ça n'a rien fait, » ajouta-t-il quand elle a sorti sa baguette.

Hermione essaya quand même d'ouvrir la porte à l'aide de sa baguette, mais pour la première fois depuis des années elle était déçue en ses capacités magiques. Et encore Drago avait raison. Elle fronça ses sourcils et lui fit face encore. « Okay, peut-être que t'as raison…Je vais essayer d'envoyer une note au bureau de sécurité. »

« Ne gaspille pas ton temps. Pour qui tu me prends ? Un imbécile ? J'ai déjà essayé ça. On est embarré dans cette maudite bibliothèque jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un décide de l'ouvrir, ce qui veut dire jusqu'au matin. »

Hermione émit un grand soupir. Ignorant la présence regrettable du blond, elle s'éloigna vers son coin préféré de la bibliothèque, se remerciant pour avoir apporté quelques petites choses à manger et une bouteille d'eau. Malheureusement, Malefoy décida de la suivre. Il s'assit en face d'elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Hermione se demandait pourquoi il souriait, ils étaient embarrés dans une bibliothèque jusqu'à dix heures le lendemain. Au lieu de lui poser cette question, elle lança sévèrement : « Pourquoi est-ce que tu es toujours en face de moi ? Il y a beaucoup de fauteuils partout, mais t'as choisi celui d'en face de moi. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Elle se plissa les yeux. « C'est pas une réponse, ça. »

« Je préfère ne pas être seul. La bibliothèque est si large et en plus j'ai peur de l'obscurité, » taquina-t-il.

_Pourquoi me taquine-t-il ?_ se demanda Hermione. « Tu as une baguette dont tu peux te servir si tu as peur. »

« Et voilà encore. Moi, j'essaie d'être sympathique envers toi et chaque fois tu me repousses. Je sais qu'on a une histoire qui est peu agréable, mais je suis en train d'essayer d'être gentil, » répondit-il avec mauvaise humeur, son sourire suave tombant de son visage doux. « En plus, » continua-t-il, « nous sommes tous les deux dans la même situation, les prochains dix heures seront plus agréables si nous ne nous disputons pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Encore une fois Hermione était à court des mots, soit parce qu'il avait—encore ! —raison, soit parce qu'elle le regardait dans les yeux pendant son tirade, dans ses beaux yeux gris hypnotiques. Bien sûr que c'était à cause du fait qu'il était correct, et pas à cause de la dernière chose à laquelle elle ne voulait même pas repenser (_il n'est pas beau, il n'est pas beau, il n'est pas beau_).

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il tout d'un coup, arrachant Hermione de sa rêverie.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? » bafouilla-t-elle.

« Tu es sur la lune ce soir, » ricana-t-il.

Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge, essayant de revenir sur terre et réduire les tâches rouges qui eurent apparues sur ses joues. « Pardon. Tu as raison, » concéda-t-elle, « il vaut mieux de ne pas se disputer. Tu es chanceux, j'ai apporté des collations et une bouteille d'eau. Et tu es encore plus chanceux car je vais partager avec toi. »

Son sourire retourna et Hermione décida qu'elle le préférait souriant. Elle lui lança ladite bouteille d'eau et tira un sachet de croustilles de son sac, l'ouvrant sans hésitation. Drago but quelques gorgées d'eau rapidement avant de lui redonner la bouteille.

« Merci, » murmura-t-il.

« De rien, » répliqua-t-elle doucement. Elle lui offrit des croustilles silencieusement. Drago pencha en avant pour en ramasser quelques-uns. « Bon. Je pense que je vais chercher des divans. Je crois qu'il y en a au moins un quelque part dans cette bibliothèque massif. » Hermione se leva encore et commença à se promener entre les étagères.

« Bonne idée, » constata Drago en se levant encore et la rattrapant facilement grâce à ses longues jambées.

Ils marchèrent en silence, un orbe issu de la baguette d'Hermione illuminant les allées foncées de la bibliothèque fermée.

« Tantôt tu avais l'air stressé, pourquoi ça ? » postula Drago, rompant le silence accablant et faisant sursauter Hermione, _encore_.

« C'est rien. »

« Ça ne semblait pas comme rien. »

« Ça ne te concerne pas. »

« Désolé, j'essaie de stimuler la conversation. Mais en dépit de tout mon entraînement au sujet de la rhétorique, grâce à mes origines sang-pur, c'est clair que je ne peux même pas jaser avec un vieil ennemi, » plaisanta-t-il. Hermione dût se retenir à sourire. « Moi, je suis dans la bibliothèque pour chercher un vieil texte à propos des relations magiques internationales. Le département est en désordre vu qu'on a eu un hibou de la part de la Russie concernant qui était le treizième pays de joindre l'union internationale. On se dispute actuellement de qui c'était, c'est une grande affaire au département, » jasa-t-il avec l'aise. « Moi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il faut savoir ça, mais comme je veux que tout le monde soit heureux, me voilà, emprisonné pour mon dur travail. Quelle récompense. »

Hermione sourit malgré elle. « Tu penses vraiment que je crois que tu es allé à la bibliothèque pour le bien des autres ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? Tu dois avoir plus de foi en moi, Granger. »

Ils tournèrent le coin et tombèrent sur un assez grand fauteuil. « Je savais qu'il y avait des divans ! » exclama Hermione heureusement.

Mais avant qu'elle ait l'occasion de s'installer, Malefoy s'affala sur le canapé gris confortable et s'étira, occupant tout le divan. Il lui jeta un regard narquois avant de mettre ses mains derrière sa tête et de fermer les yeux.

« Tu fais quoi là ? C'est moi qui ai trouvé ce canapé, donc, il s'ensuit que c'est à moi que le susdit canapé appartient, » se plaignit-elle.

Le blond voleur ouvrit un œil et dit : « Dans ce cas, viens le chercher. »

Hermione regarda son sourcil haussé avec une expression de choque sur son visage. Elle n'était pas sûre, mais elle pensait qu'il était en train de draguer avec elle. « Pardon ? »

« Je pense que t'as bien entendu, ma chère. Quand même. Il n'y a qu'un seul divan et deux de nous. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, dormir sur le tapis ? » Il ferma les yeux encore.

Hermione le regarda suspicieusement ce qui devient à un regard appréciatif de son long corps. _Il n'est pas beau !_ « Malefoy, bouges-toi. Au moins bouge tes pieds pour que je puisse m'installer à côté de toi. »

Cette fois-ci il l'écouta et Hermione se reposa sur le divan, sa tête à côté de ses pieds et ses pieds à côté de sa tête à lui. Elle espérait que ses pieds ne puaient pas. Si elle n'était pas si occupée à essayer de voir si l'odeur de ses pieds le dérangeait, elle aurait remarqué qu'elle s'étendit à côté de Drago Malefoy, mange-mort et sang-pur extraordinaire.

« J'ai même pas les yeux ouverts et je peux sentir ton stress d'ici, Granger. Repose-toi, je ne vais pas te tuer. J'ai déjà l'occasion pendant que tu lisais tantôt—tu es vraiment sur la lune quand tu lis, hein ? Tu vas me dire qui t'a rendue si stressée ? »

Et pour quelque raison qu'elle ne comprenait pas, elle se mit à lui parler de sa relation avec Ronald Weasley. « …et maintenant je ne veux pas aller au bal avec lui, en fait, je ne veux même pas continuer de sortir ensemble. Je ne vois pas ce qu'on a en commun, à part d'une longue histoire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ça… » Pendant son tirade le jeune Malefoy la regarda sans émotion. « Au moins dis quelque chose ! » exclama-t-elle.

« C'est simple, rompe avec lui. »

Hermione, qui regardait le haut plafond se tint debout pour le voir. « C'est pas simple. T'as écouté, ou quoi ? Nos vies sont mélangées. Je fais partie de sa famille, même si la plupart du temps je ne le veux pas…et c'est aussi question d'amitié… et… »

« Tu es en train de chercher des excuses. Tu veux être avec lui ou non ? »

« Peut-être que tu n'es pas la meilleure personne de me conseiller, vue ton histoire avec les Weasley et même avec moi. »

« Ou peut-être que je suis le seul qui va te dire la vérité qu'apparemment tu ne veux pas entendre, » riposta-t-il.

« Dans ma tête je l'ai déjà fait. Je ne le vois qu'un ami. Mais comment lui dire ça ? »

« Je pense qu'il faut que tu dises : je ne veux être que ton amie. C'est assez simple, non ? »

« Ton sarcasme ne m'aide pas ! » riposta-t-elle.

« Même pas. J'suis sérieux. »

« C'est tard. Laisse-moi dormir, » lâcha-t-elle.

Le silence total de la bibliothèque régna de nouveau tandis qu'Hermione ferma ses yeux, essayant—et échouant—de ne pas penser au roux qu'elle avait comme petit-ami. Peut-être que Drago avait raison, peut-être que c'était assez simple de dire à Ron qu'elle ne l'aimait plus _comme ça_. Hermione soupira.

« C'est difficile de dormir quand tu fais tant de bruit, Granger, » ronchonnait Drago.

« C'est difficile de dormir avec toi sur ce petit canapé, » rétorqua-t-elle en marmonnant entre ses dents.

« Je t'ai entendue. »

« Tant mieux. Peut-être que tu seras un 'gentleman' en quittant ce trop-petit-pour-deux-personnes divan, » suggéra-t-elle.

Drago émit un petit rire. « Bonne nuit, Granger, » dit-il comme réponse.

Hermione grogna. Elle n'arriva pas à dormir pour au moins une heure et demie après la déclaration de Drago. Elle pouvait entendre les petits ronflements de la part du blond après dix minutes. Elle était envieuse de sa capacité de s'endormir facilement. Depuis des années elle ne dormait que cinq heures pendant le soir, si ça. En fait, depuis la Guerre. C'était meilleur il y a deux années quand elle et Ron étaient heureux, mais maintenant c'était beaucoup pire. Pour empirer la situation, le stress d'être avec Ron pesait sur elle au tel point qu'elle manquait encore plus de sommeil. Hermione soupira.

Oui, Drago avait raison. Elle allait parler avec Ron, elle allait rompre avec Ron. Et elle allait perdre un de ses meilleurs amis…peut-être deux étant donné qu'Harry soutenait toujours Ron avant elle. C'était parmi ces inquiétudes qu'elle arriva enfin à dormir à côté de Drago Malefoy dans une grande bibliothèque vide, fermée et silencieuse.

Un petit « clic » pouvait être entendu de la porte massive de la bibliothèque, si quelqu'un était conscient pour l'entendre. Comme c'était, le couple continue à dormir l'un collé contre l'autre.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

« Ça fait longtemps, Granger, » dit Drago en s'installant en face d'elle dans le petit café au coin près du Ministère.

Il avait raison, cela faisait presqu'un mois depuis qu'ils se voyaient. Hermione se leva les yeux de son livre pour le regarder dans ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda-t-elle, un peu déstabilisée par ses yeux.

« Et c'est parti, » il râla. « Moi, ça va bien, merci pour avoir demandé, » ajouta-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Hermione rougit légèrement. Il avait raison, elle l'attaquait avant qu'il ait même le temps de la déranger. D'après elle, c'était meilleur comme ça au moins qu'elle puisse éviter son antagonisme. Quand même, elle se sentait un peu coupable. Au lieu de s'excuser, Hermione lui demanda : « T'as trouvé le treizième pays de joindre l'union internationale ? »

Drago semblait étonné qu'elle lui pose une question presque amicale. « Ah, oui. La Russie avait tort. C'était, en fait, la Chine et pas la Russie. Tu ne croirais jamais le scandale dans le département. On avait des hiboux de la part du Ministère russe pendant deux semaines sans relâche. » Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux platines, évidemment fatigués par cette scandale. « Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on parle de ça ? C'est évident que ça ne t'intéresse pas. » Hermione rougit légèrement car elle bailla par accident pendant sa réponse. « Dis-moi, » continua-t-il, « qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec toi et Weasley ? »

« Je ne pense pas que ça t'intéresse non plus. De plus, je suis certaine que tu sais déjà c'était partout dans les journaux, » répliqua-t-elle d'un air las.

« Ça m'intéresse, » insista Drago, « et les journaux mentent, » ajouta-t-il.

Hermione se retient de rouler les yeux. Elle ne pensait pas vraiment qu'il laisse tomber cette conversation puisqu'il avait un désir étrange et fort de se mêler dans la vie personnelle d'Hermione. « J'ai pas envie de parler de ça maintenant, » dit-elle et c'était même pas un mensonge. Sa trahison de la famille Weasley était toujours forte dans son esprit et chaque fois qu'elle y repensait elle se rend malheureuse.

« Bon. Au moins, réponds-moi ceci : es-tu libre demain soir ? » répondit Drago avec un sourire aisé.

« Pardon ? » bafouilla Hermione en buvant son thé fumant.

« Est-ce que tu es libre demain soir ? » articula-t-il lentement comme si elle était un enfant. « Entre les heures de sept et onze, » précisa-t-il.

« Tu veux que je sorte avec toi ? Pourquoi ? » Elle fronça les sourcils, suspicieuse.

« J'aurais aimé que ça reste une surprise… » Elle se croisa les bras. « …Mais apparemment ce n'est plus une option…Pour dîner ensemble et aller au festival de la littérature. »

Hermione haleta. « Tu as des billets au festival ? » demanda-t-elle avec incrédulité.

Un grand sourire envahit le visage pointu du blond. « Oui. Donc, t'es libre demain soir ou non ? »

Hermione hocha la tête vivement avant de penser au fait qu'elle aille sortir avec Drago Malefoy plusieurs de ses écrivains favoris était censés d'être là et elle avait _besoin_ de les rencontrer. Bien sûr qu'elle a déjà essayé d'acheter des billets, mais ils ont tous déjà été achetés. Elle se demandait par quel moyen Drago réussit à mettre la main sur ses billets convoités.

« Mais pourquoi c'est seulement pendant le soir ? »

« Je sais que tu sais que les billets étaient assez difficiles à se procurer, heureusement, j'ai un ami qui travaille pour le festival et il m'a donné une passe de soir pour deux. »

« Mais attends une minute ! Comment connais-tu le festival de la littérature ? T'es pas moldu, toi. »

« Bonne observation, Granger, » sourit-il.

« Mais réponds-moi, » insista-t-elle.

« Peut-être que t'as pas remarqué, mais je ne suis plus un petit garçon qui hait les moldus, en fait, je les admire pour être capable de vivre sans magie. En outre, j'aime lire presque autant que toi. Ça suit qu'un festival de la littérature anglaise moldue m'attire. D'autres questions ? »

Hermione le regarda soupçonneusement. « Si je disais 'oui', on irait où pour dîner ? »

« Je connais un très beau restaurant au bord du Thames, c'est japonais. »

« J'aime le sushi ! » exclama-t-elle avant qu'elle puisse s'arrêter.

« Donc, ta réponse et un 'oui' ? » dit-il avec espoir.

« Ben, non. J'ai toujours une question. »

« Pose-la. »

« Pourquoi veux-tu sortir avec moi ? »

Drago hésita. « Pourquoi pas ? » répliqua-t-il enfin.

Hermione le regarda dans les yeux gris. Il était penché en avant sur la table du café, ses mains quelques centimètres des siennes—_pourquoi est-ce qu'on est si proche?_

« Pourquoi pas… » concéda-t-elle en pensant aux auteurs qui seront au festival le soir suivant.

« Ça veut dire 'oui' ? »

« Oui. »

« Bon ! Où est-ce que tu veux que je te récupère ? » demanda Drago d'une bonne humeur.

« Donne-moi l'adresse du restaurant. »

« Mais, je veux te chercher. »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« C'est…hum…ce que font les gentlemans ? »

« Je suis bien capable de me rendre au restaurant demain soir. Donne-moi l'adresse et on se reverra à 19 heures. Si ça ne t'arrange pas, on peut annuler notre petite sortie. »

Les yeux de Drago s'écartèrent. « Non ! » cria-t-il, attirant les yeux d'autres présents dans le café. Il se baissa la voix et continua, « Non, ça m'arrange parfaitement. Il faut que je cherche l'adresse chez moi puis je vais te l'envoyer par hibou. »

Hermione émit un sourire narquois. « C'est ce que je pensais. »

Drago secoua la tête lentement, incrédule. « Et toi, tu es une Gryffondor, tu es censée d'être polie, non ? C'est qui cette manipulatrice en face de moi ? »

Hermione sourit légèrement. « Bon, à demain soir, » dit-elle avant de laisser un peu d'argent sur la table et de quitter le café sans un dernier regard pour lui.

Drago la regarda sortir, évaluant le mouvement modeste de ses hanches. Il ne croyait pas qu'elle ait dit oui. De son tour il quitta le café aussi. Pendant tout le reste de la journée de travail il était distrait et inutile. Il finit par quitter tôt pour retrouver l'adresse du resto. Après maintes de tentations d'écrire une lettre à Hermione, il céda en écrivant seulement l'adresse et : « à 7 heures, Drago. »

Drago était plus nerveuse pour le lendemain soir qu'il était le soir où il était chargé de tuer Dumbledore le pire qui aurait pu se passer le soir de la mort de Dumbledore était que Drago soit mort (ce qu'il voulait à ce temps-là), le pire qui pouvait se passer avec Hermione était que son cœur se brise.

Drago ne comprenait pas quand ou pourquoi il est devenu obsédé par la brunette, mais c'était comme ça et il voulait qu'ils soient ensemble, pour au moins un soir. Maintenant tout ce qu'il lui fallait était de ne pas tout gâcher.

De son part, Hermione regrettait sa décision irréfléchie de sortir avec Drago Malefoy. LE Drago Malefoy. Oui, ils ont passé un bon soir ensemble dans la bibliothèque et oui elle s'est réveillé avant lui et apparemment pendant la nuit elle a changé de positions pour qu'ils se fassent des câlins. Et, oui, elle aimait ça plus qu'elle aurait dû, surtout en vue du fait qu'elle était toujours avec Ron ce temps-là. En fait, Hermione a rompu avec Ron le soir d'après, mais ce n'était pas à cause de sa discussion avec Drago, bien d'une certaine manière il l'a poussée à le faire. En disant la vérité, elle allait le faire quand même. Bref, Hermione était toujours mélancolique pour son futur non réalisé avec Ron tandis que très confuse par le comportement de Drago envers elle.

Elle se pencha vers Crookshanks dans son appartement au quartier moldu de Londres. Elle le caressa avec amour, pensant au fait qu'elle allait voir les écrivains de ses rêves, littéralement, demain. Tout ce qui la sépare de cette soirée magnifique était un jour de travail et son orgueil, qui ne veut pas qu'elle sorte avec Drago Malefoy !

« Qu'est-ce que je fais, Crookshanks ? » elle demande à son chat, tous les deux assis sur son fauteuil.

Ce dernier la regarda en ronronnant.

« Mais tous les écrivains ! »

Crookshanks se mit plus confortable sur les genoux d'Hermione en fermant les yeux.

« Et s'il pense que je m'intéresse à lui… » continua-t-elle.

Crookshanks miaula doucement.

« Et si je m'intéresse à lui… » se demanda-t-elle lentement. « Mais non ! Ce n'est pas possible. Je ne veux que voir le festival. C'est tout. »

Hermione hocha la tête, convaincue de ses mots. Quant à Crookshanks, il était douteux, mais trop fatigué pour répondre. Il laissa, donc, Hermione continuer de se mentir.


	3. Chapter 3

lol, mise à jour un ans plus tard...oups. quand même, il ne reste qu'un chapitre!

* * *

Chapitre 3

Hermione transplana dans une allée à côté du restaurant. Elle se rapprocha de la lumière sur la rue, voyant presqu'immédiatement Drago se penchant sur le mur à côté du restaurant. Elle sourit malgré elle. Il était taillé à quatre épingles : un costume noir, cravate grise, chemise bleue, chaussures en cuir italien, cheveux blonds séparés par une raie à un côté de sa tête. Il regarda sa montre d'argent pour lequel il paya probablement le coût d'une voiture, non probablement le coût de son appartement. Quand Drago la voyait se rapprocher de lui son visage transforma d'une moue anxieuse à un sourire aveuglant tel comme celui qu'on verrait dans une publicité de dentifrice. Il se tint droit et fit quelques pas dans sa direction. Hermione lui redonne un sourire malgré elle.

« Bonsoir, » il dit, sa voix douce. Hermione pensait qu'il était surpris de la voir.

« À toi aussi. »

Drago laissa ses yeux voyager son corps et elle se sentit rougir légèrement. Elle avait décidé de porter une belle robe rouge et longue ce soir-là, ses cheveux dans un grand chignon de ballerine, des boucles d'oreilles longues et pétillantes et même des haut-talons. Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait fait tant d'effort sur son apparence vu que ce n'était que Malefoy avec qui elle dinait. Mais, c'est comme ça qu'elle se trouve en face de lui, malheureusement très consciente de son regard appréciateur.

« Tu es tellement jolie dans cette robe, » dit-il enfin. Contrairement à ses mots, elle le voyait regardant son cou en léchant ses lèvres. Un frisson parcourut son dos et elle rougit davantage.

« Merci. Tu es—hum—joli—beau aussi. Ce soir, » balbutia-t-elle, voulant se frapper. « Est-ce qu'on peut manger maintenant ? » suggéra-t-elle au lieu de rester là réchauffant sous ses yeux gris.

« Bien sûr, excuse-moi, apparemment j'ai perdu mes manières. » Il lui tint le bras et Hermione se mit le sien dans celui-là et se laissa être emmenée par Drago Malefoy pour dîner ensemble.

Et que c'était bizarre. Il était un vrai gentleman. Il la laissa commander ce qu'elle voulait, il l'engagea dans une conversation stimulante au sujet des elfes de maison et où la frontière de l'esclavage et la liberté se trouvent pour ces créatures magiques.

« C'est exactement ça ! » conclut-elle en souriant. « Personne d'autre ne semble suivre cette logique simple. »

Hermione bouffait son gâteau au fromage au chocolat dans une manière peu attirante. Drago la regarda avec un sourire aux lèvres quand même, mais elle ne remarqua pas son regard parce qu'elle était trop impliquée dans l'action de manger son dessert.

« Je pense qu'il nous faut quitter pour aller au festival, sinon on va rater tous les bons écrivains » dit Drago d'une voix soyeuse.

Hermione hocha la tête, s'essuyant la bouche avec son serviette. Elle commença à fouiller dans son petit sac à main pour payer sa moitié de l'addition, mais Drago l'arrêta avec une main. Hermione commença à rougir à cause de son contact inattendu. Elle était si distraite par la chaleur venant de sa grande main qu'elle a raté le début de son phrase.

« J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. Je ne veux pas te donner l'impression que je pense que tu ne peux pas payer. »

Hermione le regarda dans ses yeux gris, secouant la tête, n'écoutant toujours pas ses mots à cause des papillons tourbillonnant dans son ventre. Tout à coup elle se trouvait avec un bras dans celui de Drago, celui-ci l'entrainant au centre-ville.

xxx

Il était après minuit, Hermione et Drago se trouvèrent dans un coin oublié d'un jardin public. Elle ricanait mélodiquement pendant que Drago interprétait le comportement de leur écrivaine favorite elle ressemblait beaucoup à Luna et elle disait des choses tellement bizarres, mais à la fois très sage.

« Arrête, » dit-elle enfin, les joues rouges et en douleur à force de rire.

« Pourquoi ? C'est évident que t'aimes ça, » dit-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres et un sourcil levé.

« C'est méchant, » dit-elle, enfin capable de se contrôler et d'arrêter de ricaner.

Drago se roula les yeux. « Ben oui. Je suis censé d'être méchant, non ? »

« T'es un adulte maintenant, les maisons de Poudlard ne s'appliquent plus. Tu ne peux pas blâmer ton immaturité sur ta maison infortunée, » répondit-elle d'un ton moqueur.

« En premier lieu, Serpentard est la meilleure maison point final. En deuxième lieu, je n'ai jamais déclaré que je suis adulte. Pour conclure, est-ce que tu es chatouilleuse ? »

Il prit deux secondes pour Hermione de comprendre la signification de cette question apparemment demandé par hasard avant qu'elle se fuie en criant son opposition. Drago la chassa avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Hermione lui jeta un regard au-dessus de son épaule, ce qu'elle regretta instamment parce que le grand sourire de Drago la distrait. Elle finit par tomber par terre, trébuchant sur une roche invisible quelque part. C'était comme dans un film, Drago lui tomba dessus, son visage quelque centimètres du sien.

Elle rougit immédiatement à cause de leur position, le fait qu'ils étaient au public (même caché dans ce jardin magnifique) et le fait qu'elle voulait que cela se continue. Drago la regarda dans les yeux pour quelques longues secondes, sa respiration sillonnant son visage rouge. Hermione se surprit en train d'observer la courbe de ses lèvres minces. Pour quelque raison elle commença à diminuer la distance entre leurs lèvres. Drago lui sourit et Hermione pensait qu'il allait lui donner un baiser. Au lieu de cela, il se remit debout et il lui offert une main pour l'aider à se lever.

Hermione se mit à rougir brusquement. C'est évident qu'elle eut maljugé ses intentions vue sa rejection claire. Pour quelque raison sa poitrine se resserra et elle se sentit embarrassée. Peut-être qu'il n'eut pas remarqué qu'elle allait lui embrasser. Une fille peut espérer.

Drago lui sourit comme de rien n'était. « Désolé, » il s'excusa.

'Pourquoi' se demanda-t-elle, le presque baiser ou le fait qu'elle était tombée ?

« Ce n'est pas très chevaleresque de faire tomber une femme. » Sourit-il.

Hermione hocha la tête, trop gênée de répondre.

« Est-ce que tu aimerais retourner chez toi ? C'est presque deux heures du matin. »

Hermione hocha encore, toujours muette.

Drago la regarda d'un air concerné. « Ça va ? »

Hermione hocha la tête à nouveau. « Oui. Désolée ! » Elle rougit encore. « Je suis—hum—fatiguée »-ce qui n'est pas un mensonge—« Merci de m'avoir invitée ce soir Drago, » dit-elle timidement.

« Ça m'a fait plaisir, » répliqua-t-il, souriant. Toujours souriant avec ce sourire attirant, ouvert et honnête qu'elle n'a jamais vu auparavant. Ce sourire qui lui faisait rougir et qui évoquait des papillons dans son ventre. Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle était en train de regarder fixement Drago.

« Ben…Bonne nuit, » dit-elle enfin.

Drago s'approcha d'elle dans la clarté des lampes du jardin. « Merci d'être venue ce soir, Hermione. C'était vraiment bon de passer ce soir avec toi. » Et d'un coup les papillons commençaient à battre les ailes plus vivement. Drago réduisit la distance entre eux pour qu'il ait seulement quelques centimètres qui les séparaient. « Tu ne comprends pas au quel point il me touche que tu peux mettre à côté notre passé. »

Hermione trouvait qu'il était difficile de respirer normalement avec lui si proche d'elle. « Mhmm… » répondit-elle intelligemment.

Drago s'approcha même de plus, Hermione pouvait sentir sa respiration sur son visage. « J'aimerais ça, sortir avec toi encore. » Il baissa sa tête et les yeux d'Hermione se mirent à fermer en préparation pour son baiser. « Est-ce que ça t'intéresse ? » murmura-t-il.

« Oui, » respira Hermione.

« Oui ? » demanda-t-il d'un air surpris.

Hermione pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps qui n'était que quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle hocha la tête à nouveau, les yeux toujours fermés. « Oui, » elle confirma.

Drago lui donna un baiser chaste sur le front et s'écarta quelques pieds d'elle.

Hermione s'ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, confuse de son départ. Elle rougit en réalisant ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. De plus, elle a dit 'oui' à une autre sortie avec le blond devant elle. _Ça devrait être le saké du resto tout à l'heure_, raisonna-t-elle.

« À la semaine prochaine ? » demanda-t-il.

« Hum… » Maintenant qu'il avait de la distance entre elle et lui elle pouvait penser au fait qu'elle n'aimait pas Drago Malefoy et qu'elle sortit ce soir pour voir ses écrivains favoris et non pas parce que c'était _lui_ qui lui a demandé.

« Je peux te chercher chez toi cette fois ? » posa-t-il en souriant.

Et pour une raison qu'Hermione ne comprend pas le mot « Oui » sortit de sa bouche sans sa volonté. L'effet était instant le blond devant elle se mit à sourire, mais un vrai grand sourire. Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle lui retourna son sourire.

« Est-ce que tu veux que je t'accompagne chez toi ? » dit-il doucement.

Hermione le regarda, incrédule. Il était tellement mignon dans ce moment. _QUOI ? Drago Malefoy, mignon. Pas possible ! Il n'est qu'un mécréant—_ses pensées étaient interrompues :

« Ça va, Hermione ? » demanda Drago en s'approchant d'elle, un regard soucieux au visage.

Elle se mit à balbutier, quelque chose qu'elle faisait trop fréquemment dans sa présence. Elle arriva enfin à dire : « Non, ça va, merci. Je peux—je vais transplaner chez moi. Donc tu peux—merci pour ce soir. C'était un…c'était amusant. » Elle sentait son cœur palpita dans sa poitrine. Elle voulait lui donner un baiser, mais elle décida de partir parce qu'une telle pensée il y a quatre heures n'aurait pas pu même être pensable.

« Bonne nuit, » dit-il, lui jetant un regard qui la fit prendre un pas en sa direction malgré elle.

Hermione s'arrêta nettement après un pas. Depuis quand avait Drago tant de pouvoir sur elle après un seul mot ? Il fallait qu'elle sorte de ce maudit jardin et vite avant qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose qu'elle regretterait le lendemain. Du moins, elle pensait qu'elle le regretterait…

« Bonne nuit, » dit-elle enfin d'une voix aigüe.

Hermione transplana à son appartement, son visage chaud à cause de son gêne. Elle avait de la misère à dormir ce soir, ses pensées trop occupées par un certain blond.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Hermione faisait les cents pas dans son salon. Son mouvement, qui eut commencé il y a cinq minutes, n'impressionnait pas Crookshanks qui l'eut laissée seule avec son anxiété.

_Et tu t'appelles un 'animal de compagnie'_, pensa Hermione avec amertume.

C'était le maudit jour du deuxième rencontre avec Malefoy. Ils ne se fut presque pas vus pendant toute la semaine, ce qui était tout-à-fait normal. En dépit de ça, Hermione se mit à douter les intentions de Drago et à douter ses propres sentiments—qui étaient déjà assez complexes et confondus.

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dit qu'il pourrait venir me chercher ? Suis-je possédée par une créature magique ? » se posa-t-elle.

À ce moment on frappa à sa porte.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écartèrent en réalisant qu'elle ne savait comment l'accueillir. _Est-ce qu'il faut lui donner un câlin ? S'embrasser ? Le laisser entrer dans son appartement ?_

On frappa à nouveau.

Hermione prit une profonde respiration et ouvrit sa porte en bois.

« Salut, » dit-elle avec un sourire nerveux.

« Bonsoir, » répondit un Drago qui était bien plus à l'aise qu'elle. Il hésita, le débat de 'quoi faire' qu'Hermione eut déjà vécu visible dans son visage.

« Êtes-vous prêtes ? » demanda-t-il.

Hermione jeta un regard sur sa chemise bleue et sa jupe noire. Elle haussa les épaules. « Je crois que oui. Si tu m'avais dit où on allait, j'aurais pu me mieux préparer pour ce soir. »

« Ce n'est pas que tu n'es pas belle, » rassura-t-il, « mais, t'as besoin peut-être des pantalons pour ce qu'on va faire. »

La curiosité piquée, Hermione ouvrit davantage sa porte et retourne dans son appartement. Elle remarqua aussi qu'il tenait un sac à dos dans la main.

« Je vais changer si tu veux attendre ici. » Elle commença à sortir du salon, quand elle se souvint qui elle le laissait sans surveillance dans sa maison. « Et ne touche rien ! »

Hermione marcha dans le couloir vers sa chambre alors que Drago s'assit sur le divan. Il avait un peu peur de faire quoi que ce soit de crainte qu'Hermione ait mis quelque sorte de sortilège sur ces objets personnels. Tout est possible quand Hermione Granger est impliquée. Drago pensait qu'elle prenait son temps quand un monstre miniature entra dans la salle. Il se souvint que c'était son 'chat' grotesque. Drago allait se lever pour s'éloigner de la bête poilue, mais il était trop lent le chat sauta sur ses jambes et se mit à ronronner avec ardeur. Drago essaya de le repousser sans trop de force, de peur qu'Hermione entre et le voir en train de faire du mal à son chat bien-aimé.

C'était donc l'image que rencontre Hermione en entrant dans le salon un Drago de mauvaise humeur tentant inutilement de repousser un ardent et enthousiaste Crookshanks. Elle se mit à rire.

« Ce n'est pas drôle. »

« Si ! » Hermione sourit de toutes ses dents.

Drago réussit—enfin—à repousser le chat et se mit debout. Il fit une grimace en voyant les poils orange vifs sur ses pantalons noirs. Il essaya, sans succès, d'enlever les poils même en utilisant sa baguette, ce n'était pas une vraie réussite.

« Bienvenue à ma vie, » Hermione dit, « les poils orange partout. Et c'est impossible de les enlever. Je ne comprends pas, j'ai tout essayé. Mais, c'est la vie. De plus, Crooks t'aime, ça c'est rare. »

« Je préférerais qu'il me déteste. »

« Je te jure que ce n'est pas le cas. Quand il déteste les personnes, les griffes sortent. » Hermione ricana à un souvenir.

Drago la regarda pour la première fois depuis qu'elle rentra dans la salle. « Maintenant, ça va mieux, » dit-il en indiquant ses jeans moldus.

« Tu vas me dire où on va maintenant ? »

« C'est une surprise. C'est la raison que je voulais te chercher. T'es prête ? »

Hermione regarda dans son appartement pour son sac à main, le prit et hocha la tête.

« Dans ce cas, prends ma main, je vais nous transplaner. »

Hermione hocha la tête encore et prit la main de Drago. Ce geste innocent avait un aspect étrangement intime. Il serra un peu sa main et un seconde après Hermione étouffa dans le transplanage.

xxx

Ils étaient en haut d'une petite montagne en France. Oui, en _France_. Hermione avait peur des hauteurs, donc au début ce n'était pas très amusant pour elle. Heureusement, Drago était bon à la distraire en la faisant rire et en l'engageant dans une conversation intéressante. Elle ne remarqua même plus la hauteur à laquelle ils se trouvaient. Mais, elle remarqua bien le coucher de soleil. Le ciel commença à changer de couleurs pendant que le globe orangé descendait vers la terre.

« C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Drago avec un petit sourire.

« Ben oui. Ça vaut les deux transplanages nécessaires pour arriver. »

Les deux regardèrent le soleil disparut sous silence. Une fois le soleil couché, Hermione se rendu compte qu'elle avait froid. Avant qu'elle frissonne Drago sortit de son sac une couverture. Il s'approcha un peu d'Hermione et mit la couverture sur ses épaules et les siennes.

« Attendez que les étoiles sortent, c'est même plus beau que le soleil » dit-il doucement.

Hermione laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago.

« Je suis surprise avec ton choix pour ce soir, » dit-elle.

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« C'est très romantique…pas tout à fait ce à quoi je pense quand je pense à toi. »

« Ah, donc tu penses à moi souvent ? »

Hermione se mit à rougir. « C'est pas ça que je voulais dire. »

« N'aies pas honte. Je pense à toi plusieurs fois par jour…et non seulement pendant la nuit, » blagua-t-il.

Hermione rougit encore davantage. « Pervers. »

« Tu penses jamais à moi pendant la nuit, Granger ? » posa-t-il quasi sérieusement.

Hermione hésita.

« Je le savais ! » cria-t-il. « Tu penses à moi chaque soir, n'est-ce pas ? C'est mes cheveux. Je sais qu'ils sont beaux. Ils sont la meilleure partie de moi. » se vanta-t-il.

Hermione, sans le vouloir, laissa passer les mots, « c'est vrai tes cheveux sont beaux. »

Drago tourna pour la regarder avec triomphe. « Granger, tu me trouves beau ? »

La rougeur de ses joues ne cessa pas de s'augmenter.

« Moi, je te trouve belle. Mais ça, tu sais déjà, » continua-t-il. « Ah ! Regarde, les étoiles arrivent. » Drago montra avec son doigt une étoile brillante.

Hermione suivit son doigt pour regarder une étoile étincelante. Drago les repositionna pour être sur le dos, regardant le lever des étoiles. Ils gardèrent le silence pendant longtemps, étendu côté à côté. Son contemplation eut interrompu par la main de Drago qui retrouva la sienne sous la couverture.

Hermione se tourna pour le regarder, les papillons de retour dans son ventre.

« Hermione, » chuchota-t-il.

« Oui ? »

« Tu veux sortir encore avec moi ? » demanda-t-il, la regardant dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ? » questionna-t-elle. « Je ne le comprends pas. On n'était jamais des amis, on était même des ennemis…et maintenant, tu m'invites pour des sorties très romantiques et tu me dis que j'suis belle… » Hermione appuya sa tête sur sa main pour mieux le regarder. « Je ne comprends pas. »

Drago la regarda pendant un instant sans répondre. Puis il tourna pour rester sur son côté et la regarda directement dans les yeux.

« Parce que j'étais stupide quand j'étais jeune. J'étais stupide et en plein déni de mes sentiments envers toi, un née-moldu. »

« Tes sentiments… ? »

« C'est assez évident je t'aime. »

Le cœur d'Hermione battait rapidement et ses mains commencèrent à transpirer.

« Ça fait des années que je t'aime. Et je pense que tu mérites mieux que moi, mais quand je t'ai vue dans la bibliothèque du ministère… » il soupira. « Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de te parler. Et dès ce moment, je me suis dit qu'il faut être avec toi. Donc, il fallait que je devienne un homme qui te mérite…C'est pour cette raison que je ne t'ai pas encore embrassée. »

Hermione le regarda, stupéfaite. Drago Malefoy l'aimait. Et encore plus choquant, elle aimait ça. Avant qu'elle puisse y penser, elle monta au-dessus de Drago et descendit ses lèvres sur les siennes. Drago n'hésitait pas de l'embrasser avec toutes ses forces. La peau d'Hermione devint rougie avec désir et elle poussa une main dans les cheveux bien-aimés de Drago ils étaient plus doux qu'elle ne pensait. Leurs lèvres et langues s'entortillèrent doucement sous les étoiles françaises.

Quand le couple se sépara pour respirer, Hermione dit, « Oui. »

Drago la regarda avec confusion, toujours essoufflé par le baiser. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« On peut sortir encore. »

« Génial. »

Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent de nouveau.

Le couple passa la nuit ensemble, parlant, s'embrassant et regardant les étoiles. Quand le soleil commença à se lever, Drago et Hermione ramassèrent leurs choses et se transplanèrent à Londres.

Une fois arrivé dans l'appartement d'Hermione, le nouveau couple s'embrassa de nouveau avec une tendresse qui fait vibrer le cœur d'Hermione.

« On se reverra la semaine prochaine ? » Drago demanda.

Hermione le regarda, toujours tenant sa main. « Peut-être plus tôt que ça ? »

« Impatiente ? »

Hermione hocha les épaules. « Tu veux pas ? »

« Si. Mais j'aime te taquiner. »

« Donc demain pour le dîner ? »

« Très impatiente… » dit-il avec un sourire narquois. « Oui. Demain. »

Drago la laissa après un autre tour de sa bouche.

Hermione se lança sur son lit, Crooks sautant sur son ventre. Elle ne le savait pas encore, mais ceci marquerait le début de son amour pour Drago Malefoy, un amour qui l'amènerait à un mariage et à deux enfants blonds et adorables. Mais pour le moment, tout ce qu'elle savait c'était que le lendemain ne pouvait venir assez vite et qu'elle voulait passer la nuit avec Drago encore, mais cette fois-ci peut-être sous le plafond de l'homme en question et sans vêtements.

Hermione s'endormit avec ses pensées _R-rated_, un sourire sur ses lèvres et le soleil filtrant à travers sa fenêtre.

* * *

**A/N: Ben, ça c'est tout. Comme j'ai dit ce n'est qu'une petite histoire de _fluff_. C'était un bon exercice d'écriture pour moi. Merci de l'avoir lue et de votre patience avec ma grammaire française!**


End file.
